Ronnie Anne Santiago's Death Bed (Feat. Buster and Babs Bunny)
Gallery Ronnie Anne Santiago photo.png Buster Bunny picture.png Babs Bunny picture.jpg Hospital arrival.png Heart Monitor.png Bracelet dropping all the way down.png R.I.P. Ending 17.png Transcript * (Buster and Babs arrive on their bikes and stop right by the entrance of the hospital, Buster opens up the door for Babs and they walk right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Ronnie Anne Santiago.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Buster and Babs opening the door to see Ronnie Anne, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Buster and Babs close the door silently while some Loud House DVDS and merchandise are on the table side.) * Buster: "Hey, what happened here?" * Babs: "I don't know, Buster, but it doesn't look good." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Buster and Babs walk right over to the comatose Ronnie Anne. Lincoln holds Ronnie Anne's right hand with a depressed look on his face. Lincoln tears up slightly and Buster gives him a nice clean tissue.) * (Ronnie Anne begins stirring a bit.) * Lincoln (off screen): "Ronnie Anne?" * (Then Ronnie Anne slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Lori goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces The Loud House Movie which causes Ronnie Anne to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Lincoln (offscreen): "Ronnie Anne!" * Lincoln: "No........no.......RONNIE AAAAAAAAAAAANNE!" * (Babs opens her medical bag and 2 electrobytes emerge right out of it and Lincoln catches them and tries to shock Ronnie Anne back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Buster realizes nothing's happening 'til he and Babs realize that they can revive Ronnie Anne with their golden carrot awards, but right before they do anything to do so, Lana and Lola grab their shoulders and shake their heads left and right to tell them not to use their magic to revive Ronnie Anne.) * (Bobby is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Bobby: "Huh, what?" * (Bobby takes out his smartphone.) * Bobby: "Oh." * (Bobby shows Buster, Babs, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Rosa, Sid and Adelaide the tweet message.) * Bobby: "Hey, look." * (Lincoln's sobbing heavily near Ronnie Anne's hospital bed.) * Bobby: "Look at this." * (Lincoln stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: The Loud House toy collection in the works.) * (Lincoln's still sobbing a bit.) * Lincoln: In Amazement * (Ronnie Anne's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Ronnie Anne: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Ronnie Anne leaps right outta her hospital bed.) * Ronnie Anne: "Here I am, I'm prepared to take action." * (Ronnie Anne lands right back on her hospital bed.) * Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne!" * (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Buster and Babs snuggle up with Lana and Lola and they do the exact same thing with them.) * (Clyde and Sid are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Lori, Leni and Lynn are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) are tearing up slightly.) * (Luna, Lisa and Adelaide are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Lynn Loud Sr. who's got his smartphone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Meatloaf Sandwich Delivery on it.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh," * Rita: "it's just our meatloaf sandwich delivery." * (Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. exit Ronnie Anne's hospital room.) * (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are still laughing a bit and Rosa wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Buster takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Loud House Theme Song begins playing on it and Ronnie Anne is amazed to hear it.) * (Luan's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Lucy's just standing there in silence.) * (Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Bobby takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Bobby's smartphone lands right on Ronnie Anne's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: A New Loud House video game's been announced.) * (Ronnie Anne begins shriveling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Ronnie Anne's teammates are looking right at her just as Ronnie Anne lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that she appeared in: Save the Date, Shell Shocked and The Loudest Mission: Relatively Chaos.) * (Lincoln's tearing up slightly again.) * Ronnie Anne: "Thanks........for.........helping.......me.....out" * (Ronnie Anne closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Lana and Lola begin tearing up slightly and break down sobbing wildly.) * (Lisa's also sobbing wildly.) * (Lori and Leni are also sobbing wildly.) * (Adelaide's also sobbing wildly just as Sid supports her for consoling.) * (Rosa's also sobbing wildly.) * (Buster and Babs are also tearing up slightly.) * (Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. return to Ronnie Anne's hospital room with their meatloaf sandwich order.) * Rita: "Who wants a meatloaf sandwich?" * (Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Sid, Adelaide, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Luan, Bobby, Rosa, Buster and Babs are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. with their meatloaf sandwich order.) * (Lynn Loud Sr. opens the meatloaf sandwich box and finds meatloaf sandwiches inside of it.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "I'm pretty sure there's no yellow onions in any of them." * (Lincoln's sobbing heavily on Ronnie Anne's hospital bed and Ronnie Anne's bracelet drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Lincoln (off screen): "Why Ronnie Anne?!? why did it need to be her and not me?!?" Voice Cast Category:The Loud House Category:Deathbed Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:SpongeBob Squarepants